Where There's Smoke
by brindled soul
Summary: Where There's Smoke... With a good twist.Keyword: 'Good'
1. Disaster

AUTHOR: TheGothicWeaver (KatMac)  
  
EMAIL:   
  
CATEGORY: KW/ SLo/ script  
  
RATING: G/ PG don't know cause of language  
  
SPOILERS: You're fine if you've seen 'Where There's Smoke'  
  
ARCHIVE: Sure  
  
DISCLAIMER: They aren't mine. Ya'll know that. But damn I wish that they were.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: I wrote this, and it took almost 2 months, Please, if you'd like to take an extra few minutes out of your day to write and e- mail me some feedback I would love it. Feedback just ads to my motivation, regardless of whether it is positive or negative!  
  
Songs and word definitions: The Goo Goo Dolls: Slide  
  
The Police: every Breath You Take  
  
Cafe' Le Crème: Coffee with milk  
  
SUMMARY: 'Where There's Smoke' except it has a twist. It's Kat's way of course!  
  
Sandy:  
  
The fire was at a blazing four alarms. Sandy, as usual, was the first one in. "Chicago's toughest female fire fighter" as Kerry always called her. Her title was about to be lived down. Sandy was scared as hell. She couldn't see her hand in front of her. It was just like the fire on the day Kerry came after her wanting her back, but this time something felt different.  
  
The roof had given way before they got there. The second floor of the building was about to do the same, and with a giant crash and Sandy's loud scream it did.  
  
The next thing Sandy heard was Jeffries calling out to her and telling her to cover her face if she could because they would be removing debris to get her out. She was buried under chunks of the collapsed floor. All she could think about was Kerry and Henry. She had delivered Henry only a few months before, and she was not going to let the fire get her, no, not this time.  
  
"Get me the hell out of here!" Sandy screamed at anyone who could possibly hear her.  
  
"All right San, just a few more two- by- fours, some insulation and sheet rock and we'll be home free, all right?" Jeffries called to her through the rubble that his partner and good friend was pinned underneath.  
  
"Whatever, just hurry up, my oxygen's running out and my head hurts, like bloody hell!" Sandy hollered back hastily.  
  
Kerry:  
  
Kerry sat in her office listening to some music as she did her paperwork. Her concentration faded in and out as she kept dreaming about the previous night's activities. It had been wild, daring, and down- right amazing. They knew just how to please each other, and when that was done, they would say their "I Love You's" and fall asleep in each other's arms.  
  
It was love, pure, simple, sensual, and never ending. They had been through so much, and now with their pride and joy Henry gracing them with his blessed presence they felt even more bonded and so much more love than ever before.  
  
Could you whisper in my ear?  
  
The things you want to feel.  
  
I'd give you anything,  
  
to feel it coming  
  
Do you wake up on your own?  
  
And wonder where you are...  
  
I want to wake up where you are.  
  
I won't say anything at all.  
  
So why don't you slide.  
  
Yeah, we're going to let it slide...  
  
Ah, the Goo Goo Dolls CD that Sandy had given her for no apparent reason. They both loved to dance and listen to it at home, but for the last two days Kerry had stolen it and been using it as her new office music. She was a closeted music junkie.  
  
Kerry was tapping the beat out on her desk with her pen, pausing only to scribble down a miscellaneous note or signature on her Q&A charts.  
  
Since Robert Romano had been killed, she was made Chief Of Staff and had been given most, if not all of the administrative duties.  
  
Sandy didn't know how she could stand it. Come to think of it, neither did Kerry.  
  
Kerry tried to get most, if not all of her work done at the hospital so she could spend every spare minute she had watching the amazing beauty of her wife, Sandy, and her newborn son, Henry.  
  
Sandy:  
  
Sandy was being "fished out" of the rubble. It was a living hell for her and she was shaking like a leaf.  
  
"I SAID GET ME OUT OF HERE!" shouted Sandy just as she could see light flooding into the small area that she was trapped in.  
  
"Nice to see you again San. Are you hurt?" said Scotty as he checked Sandy over carefully.  
  
"Aside from the fact that part of an apartment building just fell on top of me and the fact that I have a migraine headache from the two by four that fell on my head, I am just peachy. Now can you please just get me the heck out of here before I turn into a French fry?"  
  
"Nice to see you still have you sense of humor Sandy. Don't move though. We'll need to do the works just to make sure you don't have any neck or back injuries. OK? And do you want to go to county. I am offering because I know that Kerry is there." Said Jeffries cautiously.  
  
"Fine for the not moving, and definitely on the County." Sandy said in a hurried, yet scared way.  
  
McDaniel slid the backboard underneath Sandy and strapped her onto it while Jeffries put a C- collar onto her neck. They hoisted her out, got her onto a gurney, and then sent her off in a rig to County.  
  
Kerry:  
  
Kerry was still listening to her music when her phone rang. She shut off her music and picked it up.  
  
"Weaver" She said.  
  
"Dr. Weaver, you are needed in the ER stat. Multi- victim trauma from a warehouse fire. Four alarms and they have already called the burn unit, surgery, and the ICU."  
  
"Um, oh god, I'll be right there." said a worried Kerry. All she could think about was Sandy and if she was OK.  
  
Sandy:  
  
"What do we got?" said Susan as she grabbed the next gurney that came flying through the Emergency Room doors.  
  
"Ah, your very own Sandy Lopez, for your treating pleasure." The paramedic chuckled and smiled at both Susan and Sandy. "Two liters saline squeezed in on the rig and 10 of morphine on board. BP 108 over 70, a little the low side and her pulse is 90. She is obviously conscious, but with a brief LOC in the rig and as we were moving her. Probably just rush though. I would pass out too if part of a building fell on me and a two- by- four smacked ME on the head."  
  
"Just wait till I tell Weaver about that little comment Brad. Then you'll regret it." Susan said as he gave the paramedic the evil eye.  
  
"Hey doc. And that BP is normal for me. OK?"  
  
"All right Sandy. Let's get you into trauma two. I want a CBC, CHEM. 7, 12 and COAG panels, ABG, UA, Creatnin, Lites, and dip a urine for blood. Oh, and get Corday down here, just as a precaution, I want to rule out a surgical belly. Don't want Kerry to kill me for messing up her girlfriend, right?"  
  
Said Susan, partially kidding, as she discretely motioned, and mouthed "Get Weaver" to Sam.  
  
Kerry:  
  
Kerry smacked the 'down' button on the elevator repeatedly due to her obvious need to make sure Sandy, her wife, was OK. When the doors finally opened she rushed in and did the same to the '2nd floor button not knowing that it wouldn't make things go any faster. She was beginning to realize what Carol Hathaway and a few other staff members had gone through in the past. The elevator doors opened and.  
  
"Oh god" Kerry gasped when she saw the overflowing ER. She had an almost instant flashback of the day she surrendered to Kim's hopeless passion and love.  
  
Merge: Kerry & Sandy:  
  
Kerry walked frantically to find any nurse who wasn't running around as frantically as her.  
  
"Abby, is Sandy here? Is the thirty eighth missing and of their men?" Kerry asked frantically.  
  
"I get the idea that all you really want to know is where Sandy is, so you better get your but into trauma two. It looks worse than it probably is. Don't worry." Abby said to Kerry with a comforting rub on the shoulder.  
  
"Who's the attending?" Kerry said as she headed off towards trauma two.  
  
"Your OK chief, it's Susan, and Corday is in there too. And thought I saw Luka or Carter go in also. But they just went in and out.  
  
"Thank You Abby!" Kerry shouted as she shoved open the doors to trauma two with her right elbow.  
  
"Oh my god, Sandy!" Kerry shouted as she rushed over to Sandy's side.  
  
"Hey Kerry. Damn I hate four alarms."  
  
"Susan, what's her status? Is she going to need the OR?" Kerry asked looking them each in the eye. Susan was the first to speak.  
  
"Well, a few broken ribs, two units O- Neg. in, and Dr. Corday should be taking over surgery options. And we are still waiting on labs."  
  
Susan said with a wry smile of assurance, and then looked to Corday who spoke next.  
  
"Definitely some internal bleeding and there are a few liver lacerations on the ultrasound. We'll take her up in a minute. You can scrub in if you like seeing as I owe you due to that little comment in front of Kim a few years ago."  
  
"God Elizabeth I really don't care about that anymore, just...  
  
"Stats are falling, she's out!" Shouted Lydia as she grabbed an O2 mask off of the counter. Kerry held Sandy's face stroking it a bit harder than before. She shook her head to try to wake her up and rubbed the sensitive spot above her sternum, which was very painful for an alert patient.  
  
"No response to painful stimuli or verbal commands. She's not moving air. 8- 0 ET tube." Kerry said duskily as she proceeded to intubate Sandy, squinting the tears out of her eyes so she could see.  
  
"Come on Sandy, don't do this to me baby. Don't do this to Henry. He needs his Mommy. Come on baby." Kerry said as she finally let the tears fall.  
  
"She's bleeding out! Kerry, we've got to get her to the OR NOW!"  
  
"I'm coming with you."  
  
"Fine, but let's go. NOW!" Elizabeth said as she smacked the brake on the gurney with her foot and shoved it to a rolling start towards the elevator. 


	2. Dr Heal Thyself

In The OR: A worst nightmare comes true:  
  
Kerry was in the surgical locker room changing in to a pair of scrubs. She peered through the small window the allowed her to see into the operating room. She slid on her clogs and headed off to the operating room to face her worst nightmare come true. Kerry took a deep breath and entered the room.  
  
Sandy was unconscious, but being draped and put under anesthesia. Kerry had barely taken one look at her and there were already tears in her eyes. She made her way over to Sandy and sat down on the chair that was there for her. She handed her crutch to Shirley who just looked at her. Shirley gave Kerry a comforting look and lightly rubber her shoulder, then walked away to place Kerry's crutch against the wall.  
  
Sandy looked so helpless. Elizabeth was just coming into the room, but Kerry didn't notice. She was too focused on Sandy.  
  
"Kerry, how are you holding up?" She asked.  
  
"She looks like she's sleeping, but she's not." Kerry said hoarsely.  
  
"I know Kerry; I went through this with Ella. It is so hard, but you just have to keep a positive outlook. The injuries are repairable.  
  
Elizabeth said as she started to open up Sandy.  
  
"How are her stats?" They asked in unison.  
  
"Fine. BP is stable, and her pulse- ox is steady at 89."  
  
"Good" Said Elizabeth as Kerry let out a very large sigh.  
  
One and a half hours later...  
  
Elizabeth made the final stitch to close Sandy's belly just as the monitor started to beep like crazy.  
  
"She's in V- Tach!" shouted the attendant.  
  
"Charge the paddles to 150!" Elizabeth said.  
  
"Oh god. No. Sandy, don't do this, don't do this." Kerry said.  
  
"Come on Sandy. You are not going to do this. Clear!' Elizabeth shouted.  
  
Sandy's body convulsed as the electrical current traveled through her body. The monitor switched back to its ever familiar chirping of a steady sinus rhythm.  
  
"Thank god." Kerry said as she sat back down at Sandy's side, just stroking her silky hair while Elizabeth put a dressing on Sandy and the monitors were being switched to portables.  
  
"Kerry, she is critical, but stable. From what I hear, she is one of the lucky ones. We are going to take her up to the SICU. If you tag along I will tell Amanda to let you in whenever. No exceptions."  
  
"Thank you Elizabeth. Thank you." Kerry said, looking Elizabeth directly in the eye.  
  
The SICU...  
  
Kerry sat at Sandy's bedside. Just sat guard, like a golden retriever watching over its young owner. She held young Henry in her arms, just looking at him, then back at Sandy. He looked so much like her dear Sandy, who now lay motionless with tubes and wires all over her, that it made the tears flow down her cafe' le' crème cheeks once again. She always knew that it could or would happen, but never let herself believe it. The nurse had come in about an hour ago and taken the ET tube out. Sandy had been triggering the vent for an hour.  
  
Kerry brought Henry down to Abby n the ER. She had offered to watch Henry and this seemed like a perfect time. Kerry slid quietly into Sandy's room and lay down next to her. Her head lolled over to the Side and onto Sandy's shoulder, and for the first time since the accident Kerry was able to sleep.  
  
But as soon as it started... it ended. It was for a good reason though. Sandy had woken up. She reached her hand up to stroke Kerry's head. She knew this would wake her, because Kerry was a light sleeper, but only if she wasn't at home though. Kerry stirred and Sandy mover her hand and body back to watch her little redhead awaken.  
  
"Hey" Sandy said as Kerry turned to face her.  
  
"Hey yourself chica" Kerry said with a hint of attitude and another hint of happiness  
  
"You scared me half to death, I will kill you with my own two hands if you ever do that to me again. OK?" Kerry said as she hugged Sandy like a teddy bear.  
  
"OK. OK. I won't do that again, but care to explain exactly why my stomach hurts like heck and why I'm hooked up to a million wires?" Sandy said  
  
"Well, you had a bad liver laceration that Dr. Corday repaired and the wires are to, obviously, monitor our heart rate, BP, pulse ox, etc. You're fine now, that's all that matters." Kerry said, not moving an inch, for fear that this was a dream.  
  
"OK Hun, now can you lighten up on that bear hug of yours, it's actually starting to hurt."  
  
"Sure." Kerry said as she let up her grip, but snuggled in closer in return.  
  
"Hey, where's Henry?" Sandy asked  
  
"With your brother's wife. He's fine, I checked on him earlier today."  
  
"Good. Bring him here tomorrow though. I don't care how much you have to argue with my mother, I want to see my... our son. He does deserve a visit with his mamma in the hospital right? I mean it can't be that bad here... Can it?  
  
"No, I don't think so babe." Kerry said, laughing in the process.  
  
A moment of silence passed, and the two began to drift off. But something wasn't right. There were still three words that needed to be said...  
  
"I love you Kerry." Sandy said.  
  
"I love you too Sandy." Kerry said as she closed her eyes and told herself that Sandy was hers, and she was Sandy's... always and forever, no matter what.  
  
Every breath you take...  
  
Every move you make.  
  
Every single day,  
  
Every time you pray...  
  
I'll be watching you. 


End file.
